Looking Lucky
by Eeyores-Song
Summary: Who knew being thirteen was so hard, Naruto didn't that was until the new neighbors arrived.


LOOKING LUCKY

**couples- **SasuNaru/NaruSasu- (Goes both ways) KakaIru, others, I must think of others-

**warnings**- Really, just the usual warnings. You know boy/boy lovin' so if you don't like that go somewhere else-don't leave a flame because that just means that you've read it, even after reading the warning-and that makes YOU look bad-also language, and angst, all that good stuff.

**disclaimer**- I happen to not own the Naruto series, or any of it's characters-although we all wish that we did- (damn you Kishimoto!)

Note: No, this isn't my first story-and hopefully this won't be my last. I happen to be really interested in the Naruto series-and Fanfiction just gives me the oppurtunity to bend them to my will-Yes, Naruto...Sasuke...Gaara...bend...over...

Gaara- O.o

Naruto- Wha...?

Sasuke- Get real.

Eeyore'sSong- Aw, BUT WHY NOT!

Gaara- I think it stems from the fact that your a girl, and it just wouldn't make any sense for us to bend over for you-

Eeyore'sSong- True. Okay, what if I (censored)

Naruto- -knocks her out-

Sasuke- Alright Gaara let's dispose of the body. -looks around- Gaara? -looks to find that Eeyore'sSong's body is no longer present, nor is Gaara-

**plot- **Believe me this plot has been done. Naruto is a thirteen year old boy, who lives with his uncle Iruka-Naruto's life consists of the norm, he has friends he plays video games, he stuffs his face-but it is all about to change when he gets a new neighbor by the name of Uchiha Sasuke-not only is the boy a mega bastard, but he had a perverted pyscho older brother-who seems to have eyes for his best-friend Gaara, and a perverted guardian who seems to have taken a liking to his uncle-not to mention the fact that Naruto is falling in love with said Uchiha Sasuke, a _boy_-Man who knew being thirteen was so hard!

-

Chapter One

**Uncle Iruka we have some Freaky Neighbors**

Opening the door to the sleeping blondes room, Iruka peeked his head inside. Then upon seeing that said blonde had not yet woken up, and it was thirty minutes until school was to start threw the door open. Naruto jerked up, spit flying from his mouth, eyes wide in fear.

Iruka holding up the fire extinguisher, began to spray Naruto like he was ablaze. Naruto started yelling around the cold smoky gas. After about five minutes and a half filled fire extinguisher later, Iruka placed it on the ground. And leaned up against the door. Naruto looked like a painting accident. He was glaring at his young uncle.

"Get ready for school" he then picked up the fire extinguisher, brown eyes glowly evilly. "Or ol' red here will be back" he winked at Naruto and left out the room. Naruto hurled a pillow at the door.

"Stupid Iruka..." Naruto grumbled, as he picked up his bookbag. There was no need to rush he was already late-thanks to his idiot uncle, and his tendencies to be completly random. He slung the bright orange and black bookbag over his shoulders. His uncle was already at the door waiting. He had a job working as a librarian-which suited his uncle perfectly, since the tanned man loved to read.

So when he wasn't torturing Naruto, like he was his big brother, instead of his uncle. He was in the small library in there house reading. He also wrote short stories, about random stuff. His uncle was cool-now all he needed to do was get laid. Naruto chuckled to himself. The last time his uncle had been with somebody was about three years ago, with some loony named Mizuki.

One time Naruto caught him with his uncle, legs up, and wide on the stairs. To say Naruto was scarred for life was an understatement. He still couldn't see straight till this day. Iruka had broke up with him after that, the man was too wild-and he hated Naruto like you wouldn't believe. But then again it wasn't like Naruto liked him. He wished.

Iruka cocked a brow, as he watched Naruto chuckle into his hands. "What's so funny?" he asked as they walked out the house, and he closed and locked the door up behind them. "Oh nothing, just thinking about how you need to get laid" he recieved a knot upside the head for that one. Naruto grumbled as he walked toward the car, Iruka walking behind him smiling easily. It wasn't until Naruto was about to open up the passenger side door did he notice the moving van pulled into the driveway of the house next door.

"Hey Iruka" Naruto never really did call him uncle, he started "What's with the van?". Iruka was looking at the van also, he almost ran into the back of his car, he was looking so hard. "Looks like we finally got some neighbors" Iruka mused to himself. Naruto started hopping up next to the car, trying to see past the semi high fence. "Dammnit, what's with the fence!" Iruka opened up his car door, seemingly bored with staring at the van. "You know how intense are last neighbors were about privacy, expecially since you liked looking through there windows at night" Iruka answered dryly, looking over at Naruto from over the top of the car.

Naruto grinned. "They deserved it, Iruka, they did some really freaky stuff up in that house!"

"Says you" Iruka responded, rolling his eyes. He then leaned over the seats to unlock Naruto's car door, when he heard someone whistle behind him. Curiously he turned his head to see some super hot guy staring at his ass, with one intense blue eye. "Nice ass" he commented, making Naruto burst out into uncontrollable giggles. Losing his footing Naruto fell back onto his butt, laughing like a rabid hyena. Iruka blushed to the point of passing out, as he hurriedly unlocked Naruto's door, and shuffled to straighten himself. "Excuse me?" Iruka asked huffily. What kind of person was this guy-to just comment his ass.

"I said you have a nice ass, but now that I can see all of you. It's not the only thing that's nice about you" he then leered towards his face. Iruka coughed, his entire face was aflame. "Who are you?" he demanded, trying to get control of himself. Man, this dude was hotter than the hottest of hot. Seriously. "Excuse my manners" He said in false pleasantry, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, and I along with my two nephews are your new neighbors"

Naruto who had finally composed himself enough to pull himself up and off the ground, leaned heavily against the car. "Aw man, that's one for the record! Hey Iruka, looks like your getting laid Iruka fumed through gritted teeth, as he turned flashing brown eyes to his cheeky nephew. Kakashi appraised him. "Smart kid" Iruka sputtered. The man named Kakashi threw up two fingers and exited. "See you later _tonight_ Iruka. You can meet my nephews, among other things" he disapeared. Naruto opened up the passenger's side door, and threw himself into the seat. "Oh-man Iruka, you should've seen your face!"

Iruka got into the car, his blush fading away to a light pink. He sighed. "The man has no shame, I'm practically a stranger, and he's already thinking up ways of getting into my bed" Naruto rolled his eyes as he buckled up his seatbelt, Iruka started up the car after buckling up his also. "Please Iruka! Stop being so uptight, you know you like him" Iruka threw Naruto a smirk, as he pulled out the driveway.

"He _was_ hot wasn't he?"

Naruto laughed. "That's the ticket!" they both started laughing, as Iruka drove off towards Naruto's school.

-

"GAARA!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped on the red-heads back. "Your coming over my house afterschool today! It's Friday, and you said you will!" He yelled. Gaara threw Naruto off his back, and then dusted his shirt off. "Loud." He said simply. Naruto picked himself up from off the floor, and followed Gaara down the hallway. "I told you I was coming"

Naruto grinned, and threw a arm over Gaara's shoulder. "Yay! We're going to have so much fun, plus I have new neighbors-there coming over tonight too!" Gaara rubbed the sides of his head in annoyance, why oh why did Naruto have to be so loud? Why were they freinds? Why did Gaara want to randomly grab some dude and beat them to an inch of there life? Oh yeah...Naruto was close enough. Naruto hesistantly pulled his arm away from around Gaara's shoulders at the strange look the boy was giving him.

Only to run into someone's back, that someone grabbed him by his neck-lifting him off his feet. "Yo' Naruto! You having a sleep over!" came the loud voice of Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto elbowed him. "No! dog breath!" He shoved Kiba away, making Kiba inadvertantly run into Shino. There was a pregnant pause, and then Shino snaked his arm around Kiba's waist. Gaara looked away, a strange expression on his face. and Naruto watched the scene curiously. Kiba blushed ruby red, and pried Shino's arm off. "What was that for!" Kiba hollered. Shino looked as expresionless as he always did-shrugged and walked off.

Naruto eyes met Kiba's. "So man..." Naruto began like nothing had just happened. "...I was thinkin' we should have a party at my house on saturday, then everybody can meet my new neighbors!" Naruto concluded, not caring whether or not the said neighbors would want any such party in there favor. "Whatever." Kiba huffed and then started off down the hallway. "See you at lunch Kibs! Don't forget to tell Shino!" Naruto started laughing when he heard Kiba respond with a animalistic growl.

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww maaaaaaaaaaaaaan, school is soooooooo boooooooriiiiiiing... _Naruto complained inwardly watching the clock slowly tick by. Neji his only rich friend was sitting beside him, staring very intently at something. Naruto decided to bother him. He poked Neji in the arm. Neji's pale eye twitched and then he fixed his attention fully on Naruto. "Yeah?"

"What you looking at?" Naruto watched in amusement as Neji's cheeks flushed. "Nothing Naruto." Naruto didn't believe him, he leaned heavily against the table, knocking his notebook off the attempt but not really giving a care. He looked around the classroom. Ino was sitting infront of them along with Sakura, someone Naruto was strangely fond of-for reasons unknown, she treated him like crap! He knew Neji wasn't looking at them, he hated them. He saw Shino, who was sitting next to Kiba, a very uncomfortably fidgetting Kiba. Naruto also noticed that one of Shino's arms were moving very awkwards over Kiba's lap.

_Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. _Naruto crossed them out. Chouji was eating, and he knew Neji wouldn't be looking at him, mainly because it disgusted him how much the round boy stuffed his face. He knew it wasn't Gaara, because Gaara was sitting on his other side, and was at the moment picking up Naruto's fallen notebook. There was a whole slew of other random students, who he knew Neji had no such interest in...Shikamaru? He looked back at Neji, who was looking at that someone again. He spotted the lazy student, head propped up on one head, looking impossibly bored. Shikamaru then yawned into his hand, and scratched his head.

NOWAY! Neji was so not looking at Shikamaru. _Man are all my friends bent? _He then looked back over at Neji. "I was thinking about asking Shikamaru to come to my sleep over saturday-what do you think?" the blush was back, Neji tore his eyes away from Shikamaru and onto Naruto. "Why ask me?" Naruto shrugged smiling secretly. "I don't know. You guy's seem to be cool" Neji resisted rolling his eyes. Him and Shikamaru was anything but cool. "Oh yeah, what about you, you coming?"

Neji resisted the urge to ask Naruto was Shikamaru indeed coming. He instead sighed softly. "Of course I'll come Naruto" he turned away from him. Naruto beamed. "YO' SHIKAMARU YOU WANT TO COME TO MY PARTY ON SATURDAY! YOU TOO CHOUJI!" the whole class threw him annoyed looks. Chouji nodded his head while stuffing a honey bun into his mouth, and Shikamaru gave him a lazy glare. "Whatever." He answered before ignoring him completly.

_I'm the best! _Naruto congratulated himself and he sat back in his seat, ignoring the teacher who was yelling off his ears, and took back his notebook that Gaara threw irritably into his face.

-

They pulled back into the driveway of Naruto and Iruka's house. Naruto was practically bouncing up and down in his seat. He couldn't wait to see his new neighbors. They of course had to wait for Iruka to get off of work, which meant Naruto had to sit in the library and _read_ the torture. And Gaara wasn't much of a distraction because he liked reading, well those spooky books about murderers and ghosts and stuff. Iruka turned the car off and they all got out.

It was dark by this time. Iruka locked up the car, and the three walked toward the house. "Your back" came the voice of Kakashi, as he strolled over with two people behind him that looked like shadows. Gaara and Naruto could not take there eyes off of them. "They look creepy, ne?" Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear-who pushed him away. Iruka smiled nervously. "Yeah. Were you waiting for me to come back?" He asked, trying to joke-Kakashi's eye smiled. "Actually, yes"

The three sweat-dropped. "Heh, well..."

Kakashi seemed to catch on and moved out the way, and introduced the two males who were standing behind him. "These are my somber nephews-Sasuke Uchiha, and his older brother Itachi Uchiha-say hello gentlemen" they looked at him, like his face had split open. Kakashi's eye burned, and then looked back toward the three. "Hey" Sasuke said, like he had a bad taste in his mouth that wouldn't go away. Itachi just nodded his head, he then cocked his head to the side as he spotted Gaara.

"They're not normally this anti-social, Sasuke here likes to dress in drag, and Itachi's a prostitute" Iruka felt the color drain from his face, wondering how this man could find that so amusing. Gaara's eyes glittered in mirth, and Naruto was on the ground crying. "Oh man! Your too much!" He said inbetween gasps. Sasuke's face scrunched up, did this idiot think it was funny that his stupid uncle thought he dressed in drag.

"Moron" he said it lowly, but the words seemed to slice through the air. Naruto stopped laughing abrutly, and jumped up and into Sasuke's face. "What did you say!" he snarled into Sasuke's face. "I said you were a moron, need a definition?" Naruto's mouth gaped in response. Sasuke smirked. Iruka coughed. "Well would you all like to come in, maybe have some tea-or something" he said, Kakashi threw a arm over his shoulder and pulled Iruka into his side. "That would be lovely, Iruka."

Iruka sighed and allowed himself to be dragged towards there house.

Itachi was still staring at Gaara, who seemed to have finally caught on to the fact that he was being watched. He looked at him. Itachi slinked over to him-he appeared to not even be moving, he walked over so gracefully. Gaara took a hesistant step back. Itachi was quiet for a second, as he studied Gaara. Then, "I would love to fuck you blind" He then raised a brow, and walked off toward Iruka and Naruto's house. The door was wide open. Gaara felt something wet trailing down his nose, and when he inspected it he noted that it was blood. That sexy pervert had made his nose bleed! HIM! GAARA!

He looked over to see Naruto and Sasuke staring at him. He excused himself and rushed off towards the house.

"Man I'm telling you" Naruto began as he turned back to Sasuke, like they were old friends. "Today has been one gay day" Sasuke did not look amused.

TBC!

Oh please, please tell me if you liked this chapter and if you think I should continue-I'm my own beta so do not be too annoyed by the numerous mistakes strewn throughout this pointless, pointless fic.

You should also expect, douses of yaoi, and random acts of sex and things of sexual nature! Don't worry I can be serious, just not in this fic!

Read and Review! -puppy dog eyes-


End file.
